Vincent Dragonetti
Vincent “Marbles/ Skinny” Dragonetti is a soldier in the Gambino Crime Family. Background Dragonetti is married to the daughter of former Gambino acting boss Nicholas Corozzo. Dragonetti, who took over his father’s landscaping business, “got the boost he needed” from his mob family, including a lawn-care route in John Gotti’s Howard Beach neighborhood. As a birthday gift, Corozzo transferred a loan-shark customer who owed him $60,000 to Dragonetti. He became known as Marbles when he was in his teens because of his bad skin. He had big pimples and boils so the name stuck. Nicholas Corozzo Gambino Capo Little Nicky Corozzo had a daughter named Bernadette. She met Marbles and when they started to get serious, Nicky took him under his wing and started grooming him. He became involved in a lot of credit card fraud and took his first real pinch for credit card fraud in Long Island. Nicky set him with a lot of landscaping accounts in Howard Beach, John Gotti’s old neighborhood. Then he helped Marbles open a nursery on Utica in Brooklyn. Marbles moved up the ranks pretty quick without getting his hands real dirty. Marbles used to sell slugs for parking meters and now he was taking care of a shylock customers of Little Nickys. One of the guys Little Nicky gave to him was a guy who had a 60k loan out. Other guys in the crew started to stay away from Marbles because he would report everything about them to Little Nicky. Marbles had stopped being one of the guys and became the ears and eyes of the boss. It is believed that when Dragonetti married Corozzo's daughter, that sped up his induction into the Gambino family. Marbles was soon heavily involved in the labor racketeering, which is still a huge money maker for the Gambino Family. Criminal Career In February 2008, the FBI carried out Operation Old Bridge, the historic mass arrest of multiple members and associates of the Gambino Crime Family. Those arrested were charged with murder, corruption, extortion, drug dealing and loan-sharking from New York to Sicily. Dragonetti were among those arrested. His father-in-law Nicholas Corozzo, was warned by his daughter, Bernadette, after she watched her husband (Dragonetti) hauled away in cuffs. The Gambino mobsters were brought down thanks to information from Staten Island truck-company owner Joseph Vollaro, wore a wire for more than two years. The ex-con provided intricate details of the Gambino crime family’s inner workings at meetings and meals with top bosses, sources said. In January 2011, during the FBI’s record Mafia raid across the United States, Dragonetti, and mob associates Thomas Frangiapane and Anthony Scibelli were convicted of skimming cash from the exclusive buildings by controlling contractors like Duramax Construction, Hunter-Atlantic, ACE and VMS. In April 2013, Dragonetti was charged with the extortion of Brooklyn developer Sitt Asset Management. He could’ve been sentenced to 51 months in prison, but was instead given 200 hours of community service. References http://nypost.com/2008/02/09/gambino-kins-dial-and-dash/ http://nypost.com/2011/01/23/tales-from-the-mob-busts/ http://bitterqueen.typepad.com/friends_of_ours/vincent-dragonetti/ http://www.nydailynews.com/new-york/gambino-soldier-sentenced-community-service-article-1.1315618 http://breakshotblog.blogspot.com/2015/04/vincent-marbles-dragonetti.html Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Soldiers